


Сублимация

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В отличие от одержимых гормонами ровесников, Хиеши Вакаши думает только о гекокуджо…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сублимация

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды "Принц тенниса" в рамках участия в Фандомной Битве 2013

**05:00**  
Проснулся в состоянии довольства: опять приснилось гекокуджо. Подробностей не помню, однако вид у Атобе из сна был порядком заезженный. Понятия не имею, как я этого добился, но искренне надеюсь, что сон окажется пророческим.

 **05:10**  
Убрал постель, почистил зубы и переоделся. Отправился будить брата. Нашел его спящим в обнимку с порножурналом. И это адепт боевых искусств! Совсем не думает о воспитании духа и усмирении плоти. Что и говорить, в семье не без урода. То ли дело я.

 **05:15**  
Пока ждал брата из ванной, решил ради интереса пролистать какой-то журнал из его обширной коллекции. Сиськи, сиськи, сиськи, сиськи… С опаской ожидаю реакции плоти.

 **05:20**  
Опасался зря. Плоть безмолвствует. Мысленно поздравил себя с очередным шагом к духовной чистоте и победе над искусом. От победы мысли плавно перетекли гекокуджо. Провел несколько приятных минут, представляя себе поверженного Атобе, стоящего передо мной на коленях – растрепанные волосы, искусанные в бессилии губы, бьющаяся на шее жилка.  
…  
Кажется, с поздравлениями я все-таки поторопился.

 **05:25**  
Вернувшийся из ванной брат чему-то понимающе ухмыльнулся, сказал, что я таки не безнадежен, и предложил забрать журнал себе. Кажется, пылающий во мне дух соперничества только что перепутали с банальной тягой к сиськам. Негодую.

 **05:26**  
Сказал брату, что мне стыдно за его испорченность, и попытался объяснить, в чем он ошибся. Выслушав основные аргументы, брат признал, что ему и вправду стыдно. И что его испорченности далеко до моей. Недоумеваю.

 **05:40**  
Медитировали в додзё под началом деда. Попытался отрешиться от всего земного. Через какое-то время понял, что думаю об Атобе в душевых. Хотел было переключиться на что-то другое, но вовремя остановился: наверняка подсознание намекает мне повнимательнее присмотреться к физическим данным противника. Порой ключ к победе может крыться в самых неожиданных местах.

 **05:55**  
Все еще медитируем. Судя по масленому выражению на лице брата, он явно думает о сиськах. Позор. Сам я размышляю исключительно о противнике. У Атобе отлично развиты плечи. И пресс. И бедра. И руки. А какие колени…

 **05:58**  
Дед прервал медитацию. Долго рассуждал о том, что настоящий мастер боевых искусств должен быть выше похоти, и жаловался, что в семье не без урода. Смотрел при этом почему-то на меня. Наверное, искал поддержки. Я согласно покивал. Рад, что наши мысли сходятся.

 **06:15**  
Наконец-то продолжили тренировку. Выполняли ката под присмотром отца. Попросил его увеличить нагрузку, аргументировав это тем, что иначе никакого гекокуджо мне до старшей школы не видать. Чтобы не быть голословным, принялся описывать Атобе. Когда дошел до коленей, отец похлопал меня по плечу, сказал, что теперь ему многое ясно, пообещал свою поддержку и велел не беспокоиться, поскольку род продолжит брат. Про брата сперва не очень понял, потом поразмыслил и решил, что разумно. Пусть его страсть к сиськам хоть раз пойдет на пользу общему делу. Сам-то я буду поднимать семейный престиж успехами на боевом и спортивном поприще. Рад, что отец так хорошо меня понимает.

 **06:50**  
Еле дождался своей очереди в душ. Вышедший из ванной брат велел быть осторожнее и, если буду представлять себе гекокуджо, не забрызгать стены. Недоумеваю. Мне уже не пять, и я умею пользоваться душем.

 **06:58**  
Забрался в душ. Представил гекокуджо. О.

 **07:04**  
Переоделся в школьную форму и спустился вниз. Получил двойную порцию риса и спортивные страницы утренней газеты. Не то чтобы там было что-то интересное – в основном бейсбол – но приятно, когда семья учитывает твои интересы.

 **07:08**  
Семья продолжает учитывать мои интересы. Узнав, что ночью мне снился Атобе, мама пообещала сменить в моей комнате простыни, и сказала, что любит меня несмотря ни на что. Наверное, несмотря на дополнительные стирки.

 **07:12**  
Родные словно сговорились делать мне приятное. Отец решил обсудить гекокуджо. Правда, почему-то не со мной. Расспрашивает маму, как долго она знает о нас с Атобе. По её словам, все было ясно еще на последнем году начальной школы. Да, боевой дух пылал во мне уже тогда.

 **07:15**  
Мама говорит, Атобе хорошо воспитан, красив, умен и богат. Про теннис почему-то не упоминает, но думает, что я мог выбрать и кого-нибудь похуже. В принципе, правда. На месте Атобе вполне мог оказаться… Ну, хотя бы Шишидо.  
…  
Нет, просто нет.

 **07:22**  
Поблагодарил за завтрак и предупредил, что буду поздно. А если повезет, то очень поздно. При хорошем раскладе тренер наконец-то выбрал из рядового состава игроков для второго даббла, и у нас с Отори будет нормальная тренировка. Взволнованный отец кричит мне вслед что-то о средствах защиты. Недоумеваю. Я уже давно могу постоять за себя.

 **07:30**  
Зашел за Отори. Путь к станции кажется значительно короче, когда скрашиваешь его занимательной беседой о теннисе.

 **07:33**  
Идем к станции уже целую вечность. Вместо тенниса Отори решил поговорить о Шишидо. Попытался вспомнить тему, которая интересовала бы меня меньше. Может… Да нет. А что если…  
Нет. Просто нет.

 **07:35**  
Кажется, Отори нужно выговориться. Ну, что ж, для чего еще существуют друзья? Готовлюсь слушать сколько нужно. К счастью, я отличаюсь редкостной выдержкой и терпением.

 **07:37**  
Оборвал Отори, сказав, что говорить столько о Шишидо неприлично. Перевел разговор в конструктивное русло. Обсуждаем Атобе.

 **07:40**  
Сели в электричку. Людно. Пытаясь обезопасить себя от извращенцев, еду, повернувшись спиной к Отори. Вот уж кому можно безбоязненно подставить тыл.

 **07:44**  
В поясницу что-то упирается. Судя по форме, зонтик. Интересно, зачем Отори вообще его взял? Дождь вроде бы не обещали. Попросил Отори его убрать.

 **07:45**  
Чотаро говорит, что это не зонтик. Просто он вспомнил о Шишидо. Не очень понимаю, причем тут Шишидо… О.

 **07:46**  
Не думать. Просто не думать о… Нет. Шишидо? Шишидо?! Что, серьезно?!  
Надеясь избежать моральной травмы, пытаюсь найти спасение в привычных мыслях о гекокуджо. Атобе на коленях. Растрепанные волосы… Искусанные губы… Бьющаяся на шее жилка…  
Стоящий передо мной «белый воротничок» просит меня убрать зонтик. Какой еще, к черту… О.

 **07:49**  
Вышли из электрички. Собирался было одарить Отори ледяным молчанием, но вспомнил, как когда-то в детском садике он ел вместо меня шпинат.  
…  
Не люблю одолжения. Однако шпинат не люблю еще больше.  
Решил простить. В конце концов, Отори и так уже достаточно наказан. Нет, правда? Шишидо?!

 **07:55**  
Переодеваемся для тренировки. После Национального третьекурсникам больше нет нужды ее посещать, но шкафчики они еще не освободили. В раздевалке пусто.  
Тонко чувствующий настроение Отори говорит, что без семпаев все как-то не так. Задумался. А ведь действительно. Ни тебе пошлых комментариев Ошитари, ни глупых шуток Гакуто, ни всплесков нездорового энтузиазма Джиро, ни театра одного актера от Шишидо. Блаженствую.

 **08:00**  
Бегаем круги. Остальные скандируют «Победит Атобе! Победит Хетэй!»  
…  
Отори бросает на меня обеспокоенные взгляды и просит не совершать необдуманных поступков. Заверил его, что никогда не имел ничего против победы Хетэя.  
Другое дело – победа Атобе.

 **08:05**  
Ускорил темп. Всегда считал, что интенсивные физические нагрузки помогают добиться победы.  
И выработать правильную жизненную позицию.

 **08:10**  
Все еще бегаем. Крики стихают один за другим. Отори бросает на меня осуждающие взгляды. Интересно, почему. Не думаю, что ему есть за что на меня обижаться.

 **08:11**  
Снова ускорил темп.  
Теперь точно есть.

 **08:20**  
До финиша добрались не все – большинство сошло с дистанции во второй половине пробежки. Произнес короткий поощрительный спич об успехах команды, подчеркнув необходимость хорошо тренироваться и преодолевать собственные слабости. По-моему, получилось неплохо.  
Поинтересовался мнением Отори. Тот ответил, что редко видел более оригинальное использование метода кнута и пряника. Обычно бьют только кнутом. Я же, по его словам, умудрился бить еще и пряником. Меня терзает ощущение, что это был не комплимент.

 **08:26**  
Подошел тренер Сакаки. Тоже хотел обсудить тренировку. О пряниках не вспоминал, но долго и со смаком рассуждал о кнутах. Кажется, он знаком с этой темой чересчур хорошо.

 **08:35**  
Явился Шишидо. А я-то думал, что избавились. Рядовые члены клуба ликуют. Некоторых способна обрадовать любая ерунда.

 **08:40**  
Шишидо помогает Отори с растяжкой. Тот цветет – тошно смотреть.

 **08:41**  
Лиха беда начало. Следом за Шишидо притащились Ошитари с Гакуто. Спросил у Ошитари, что они здесь делают: предупрежден – значит вооружен. Тот сказал, что они пришли тренироваться. Боюсь спросить, в чем. Явно не в теннисе – в форму даже не переоделись.

 **08:45**  
Шишидо занимается с остальными под робкие крики «Победит Атобе! Победит Хетэй!» Вся педагогика насмарку. Так и знал, что он плохо влияет на окружающих.

 **08:50**  
Пришел Атобе. Рассказывает мне, как лучше проводить тренировку.  
Шишидо жалуется, что на меня тошно смотреть. Недоумеваю.

 **09:00**  
Ошитари прекратил читать и вместо этого рассматривает корты. Не к добру. Спросил его, не хочет ли он вернуться к книге. Ошитари говорит, что куда интереснее наблюдать за сближением двух юных трепетных сердец вживую. Решил было, что это он о нашем бывшем первом дабле, вот только Шишидо трепетным никак не назовешь. Хотел спросить, кого конкретно Ошитари имеет в виду, чтобы сделать им внушение, но передумал и промолчал. Пускай Атобе разбирается. Официально я пока еще не капитан – иначе давно бы запретил любой посторонний трепет во время тренировки. Неудивительно, что мы проиграли Национальный…

 **09:10**  
Джиро на тренировке так и не показался. Всегда знал, что он – мой любимый семпай.

 **09:20**  
После окончания тренировки отправились в душ. В командных душевых только я и Отори.  
Судя по глупому выражению лица и другим частям тела, Отори думает о Шишидо. Посоветовал ему взять себя в руки, чем вызвал бурю скомканных протестов.  
Не понимаю, что я такого сказа… О.

 **09:21**  
Сделал вид, что ничего не говорил, и углубился в процесс мытья. Чистота тела – первый шаг на пути к чистоте духа. Перевел разговор на нейтральную тему. Рассуждал о ценности сегодняшней тренировки с точки зрения совершения гекокуджо. Признался, что чувствую, как с каждым сказанным словом мой боевой дух восстает. Отори сказал, что видит это, и посоветовал принять холодный душ, потому что отправиться на занятия с восставшим боевым духом было бы неуместно.  
…  
Иногда мне кажется, что увлекайся Отори вместо музыки чтением сентиментальных романов – и из него бы получился второй Ошитари.

 **09:35**  
Пока одевался, вспомнил, что, наслаждаясь мыслями о будущей победе, забыл вызвать Атобе на матч.  
Чувствую себя глупо.

 **09:45**  
Собираясь исправить свой досадный промах, отправился искать Атобе в комнату студсовета. Найти нашел, вызвать не вызвал – судя по голосам, доносящимся из-за приоткрытой двери, Ошитари успел туда раньше меня.  
Пока ждал своей очереди, ненамеренно подслушал отрывок разговора. Ошитари осуждал решение Атобе свести весну своей юности исключительно к теннису, говорил, что клуб уже давно делает ставки, и что он сам тоже поучаствовал и поставил на торжество инстинкта. Далее Ошитари напоминал, что до окончания средней школы остается неполных семь месяцев, и призывал Атобе сделать первый шаг – понятия не имею, к чему.  
Атобе ответил, что кое-кто понятия не имеет, чего на самом деле хочет, а у него, Атобе, совершенно нет времени что-либо объяснять, поскольку он должен победить Тезуку.  
Дослушивать не стал – побоялся опоздать на урок.  
Глупый Атобе.

 **10:00**  
Японский. С нетерпением жду перемены.

 **10:50**  
Дождался, но обрадовался рано. Явился Ошитари и сказал, что нам нужно серьезно поговорить. Думал, речь будет идти о расстановках и парной игре, но он говорил в основном о тычинках и пестиках. С нетерпением жду начала урока.

 **11:00**  
Ботаника. Заработал высший балл, пересказав то, чем Ошитари пичкал меня всю прошлую перемену. Ну, надо же. Кто бы мог подумать, что и от разговора с ним бывает польза.

 **11:50**  
Снова явился Ошитари. На этот раз в сопровождении Гакуто. Последний заявил, что на кону стоит тысяча йен, так что Ошитари лучше объяснять подоходчивей. Заверил, что Ошитари и так объясняет доходчивей некуда, и что благодаря его объяснениям я получил высший балл по ботанике. Ошитари закрыл лицо рукой и сказал, что объяснения должны были подействовать немного по-другому. С пестиков переключились на пчел. Кажется, семпаев всерьез заботит мое образование. Надо будет попросить помочь мне с географией.

 **12:00**  
Литература. Изучали эвфемизмы. Практически не слушал – не думаю, что в настоящей жизни их кто-либо использует.

 **12:50**  
Имею сомнительное удовольствие лицезреть Ошитари третью, а Гакуто вторую перемену подряд. На этот раз перешли от обычных пчел к неправильным. Попросил Ошитари перестать говорить обиняками и наконец сказать, что ему нужно.  
По словам Ошитари, я должен быть более честным с собой и осознать свои желания.  
Попытался последовать его совету – все-таки семпай.  
Хочу фаршированных моллюсков. Скорей бы обед.

 **13:50**  
Наконец-то дождался обеда. Опасаясь еще одного визита Ошитари с Гакуто, взял бенто и сбежал на крышу. Ел и разглядывал небо. Все облака похожи на Атобе.

 **14:10**  
А, пропади оно все пропадом.

 **14:15**  
В телефонном справочнике Токио значится 389 Тезук. Расплодились. Его и одного-то было много.

 **15:10**  
На сорок четвертом Тезуке сломался и в приступе малодушия написал Ошитари. Разнообразие его информационных связей не уступает романтическим. Чувствую, что пожалею. Всегда знал, что от Тезуки одни неприятности.

 **15:25**  
Получил сообщение от Ошитари с номером мобильного Тезуки. Кажется, мой расчет оправдался.

 **15:30**  
Подозрения тоже. Практически сразу же получил сообщение от Гакуто. Удалил не читая.

 **15:33**  
Позвонил Тезуке. Спросил, какие у него намерения по отношению к Атобе.

 **15:34**  
Тезука повесил трубку.  
…

 **15:45**  
По пути к кортам неожиданно наткнулся на Кирихару. Не слушая благодарностей, потащил его к автобусной остановке.

 **15:47**  
Это были не благодарности.

 **15:50**  
Кирихара говорит, что на этот раз он оказался в Токио неслучайно. Может, его наконец-то депортировали из Йокогамы? Конечно, за пределы Японии было бы надежнее, но на худой конец сойдет и Сент-Рудольф.

 **15:52**  
Кирихара утверждает, что никуда его не депортировали. Жаль. Это бы весьма повысило наши шансы на Национальном.  
Спросил, что ему нужно.  
Кирихара мялся-мялся, потом предложил себя в качестве объекта для гекокуджо.  
…  
Нет. Просто нет.

 **15:56**  
Попытался как можно мягче донести эту новость до Кирихары.

 **16:00**  
Мягкость – не мой конек.

 **16:07**  
Кирихара говорит, что Атобе слишком одержим Тезукой, чтобы оценить меня по достоинству, в то время как он…

 **16:08**  
Отвлекся на прячущуюся неподалеку за газетой пару. Судя по блеску очков в отверстии, проделанном в передовице, один из них – Ошитари. Значит, второй наверняка Гакуто. Ну, надо же, а я считал, что не способен быть о них худшего мнения.

 **16:10**  
Так, стоп.  
Кирихара что, действительно только что сказал что-то про шоколад, цветы и котят? Неудивительно, что с таким взглядом на гекокуджо ему приходится искать соперников в другой префектуре.

 **16:11**  
Кажется, газета придвинулась ближе.

 **16:12**  
Недослушав Кирихару, посоветовал ему подкатить с котятами к Кайдо и втолкнул в отъезжающий автобус.

 **16:13**  
Кирихара кричит, что еще вернется.  
Похвальная настойчивость. Раздражающая, но похвальная. Наконец-то хоть кто-то по достоинству оценил мои замечательные теннисные техники, реакцию и скорость.

 **16:15**  
Пока избавлялся от Кирихары, газета, Гакуто и Ошитари успели исчезнуть. Кажется, мне только что ненавязчиво намекнули, что без Кирихары я не представляю никакого интереса. Моя команда меня оскорбляет.

 **16:20**  
Отправился искать Ошитари – решил потребовать сатисфакции. Или хотя бы объяснений. Гакуто не ищу. Нужно быть не в своем уме, чтобы добровольно искать Гакуто. Тем более требовать у него сатисфакции. Одному богу известно, что именно он вкладывает в это понятие.

 **16:30**  
Ошитари вновь нашелся в кабинете у Атобе. По-моему, он проводит там слишком много времени. Дверь опять приоткрыта. Начинаю подозревать, что Атобе просто боится оставаться с ним наедине в закрытой комнате.  
Хотел было войти, но передумал. Ошитари спросил у Атобе, собирается ли тот что-либо предпринять ввиду новооткрывшихся обстоятельств, на что Атобе ответил, что не собирается предпринимать ничего, потому что любому дураку ясно, что Кирихара ему не соперник. Поспорить с этим трудно. Кирихара ему и впрямь не соперник. По крайней мере, в ближайшие полтора года: пока Кирихара не перейдет в старшую школу, официальных матчей с Атобе у него не будет.

 **16:40**  
Ушел в смешанных чувствах, совершенно позабыв про сатисфакцию. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Кто знает, что Ошитари вкладывает в это понятие после общения с Гакуто. Попытался поразмыслить об услышанном. Значит, Кирихару Атобе соперником не считает. А кого тогда считает?  
Наверное, Тезуку.  
Глупый Атобе.

 **16:45**  
Решил выбросить из головы всякую ерунду и отправился на тренировку. Команде необходимы хороший пример и разумное руководство.

 **16:50**  
Тренер Сакаки сказал, что поскольку команде необходимы хороший пример и разумное руководство, будет лучше, если тренировку проведет кто-нибудь из семпаев. Согласился с его аргументами.  
Надеюсь, никто не придет.

 **17:00**  
Явился Шишидо. Ну, разумеется. Как портить чьи-то планы, так он первый.

 **17:05**  
Отори цветет. Тьфу. Понял, что имею большой шанс наблюдать это зрелище всю старшую школу. Надеюсь, Шишидо провалит вступительные экзамены.

 **17:10**  
Явившийся вслед за Шишидо Ошитари говорит, что Атобе не смог прийти на тренировку из-за своих обязанностей президента студсовета. Как будто меня это волнует.

 **17:15**  
По словам Ошитари, будь у Атобе косички, за которые я мог бы его дергать, это бы значительно упростило все дело. Не понимаю я его кансайский юмор.

 **17:20**  
Кирихара вернулся – как и обещал. Стоит у кромки корта, размахивает руками и что-то кричит про гекокуджо. Ну, хорошо хоть, не про котят. Пробегающие мимо рядовые члены клуба смотрят на меня с осуждением. Что? Что такого?

 **17:28**  
Игнорирую Кирихару. Надеюсь, ему надоест, и он уйдет.

 **17:32**  
Зря надеялся. Оставленный без присмотра Кирихара не дает скучать ни себе, ни другим. Споткнувшись, перевернул тележку с теннисными мячами, заставив их раскатиться по всему корту и спровоцировав многочисленные падения и травмы среди отрабатывающих замах первогодок. Теперь понятно, почему Кирихару называют главным оружием Риккая. Предупреждают.

 **17:35**  
На корте полная неразбериха. Лежащие вповалку тела, разбросанные теннисные мячи, спортивное снаряжение, кепки… Начинаю понимать людей, придумавших поговорку «Если бы извинений было достаточно, такой вещи как сеппуку, не существовало бы».

 **17:40**  
Кирихара даже не извинился. Стоит, таращится, как идиот, и делает вид, что он здесь совершенно не при чем. Начинаю понимать людей, придумавших суд Линча.

 **17:42**  
…  
Кажется, их начинаю понимать не только я один.

 **17:45**  
Услал Кирихару восвояси, подальше от греха и справедливой расплаты, пообещав встретиться с ним вечером на уличных кортах. В идеале стоило бы позвонить Санаде, чтобы тот его приструнил, а еще лучше – забрал, однако с меня на сегодня и Тезуки за глаза.

 **17:50**  
Проблема разрастается на ровном месте. Кажется, команда искренне считает, что я братаюсь с противником. Заверил, что ничего подобного не делаю, и даже не думал брататься с Кирихарой. Ошитари говорит, что именно это его и беспокоит. Недоумеваю.

 **17:55**  
Сказал Ошитари, что считаю себя обязанным встретиться с Кирихарой, поскольку тот ценит мои теннисные техники, реакцию и скорость. Ошитари смотрит на меня с жалостью.

 **17:58**  
Снова слушаю лекцию о неправильных пчелах.  
…

 **18:05**  
Отори говорит, что чтобы лучше понять игру Атобе и изучить специфику его коронных теннисных приемов, мне следует послушать Вагнера. Впервые за целый день понял, почему я с ним дружу. Отправился в музыкальный кабинет.

 **18:15**  
Нашел записи Вагнера. Поставил «Полет валькирий».

 **18:17**  
Громко.

 **18:19**  
Бравурно.

 **18:20**  
Готов поспорить, что Тезука Вагнера не слушал.

 **19:00**  
Отправился искать Кирихару на уличные корты – как и обещал. Нашел без проблем – по возмущенным крикам зрителей. Понаблюдал, как Кирихара вбивает в корт игроков из Какиноки. Кулачная подача – не лучший способ произвести положительное впечатление на окружающих. Ну, ничего. Зато теперь у нас есть корт.

 **19:20**  
Кирихара предлагает сделать наш матч интереснее, заключив пари на его результаты. Сказал, что не возражаю и готов принять любые условия, поскольку проигрывать не собираюсь. Кирихара цветет. Меня начинает терзать нехорошее предчувствие.

 **19:22**  
Уговариваю себя больше верить в людей. В конце концов, что такого страшного Кирихара может от меня потребовать?

 **19:25**  
Все еще жду условий пари. Выражением лица Кирихара напоминает моего брата, когда тот думает о сиськах. Чувствую себя в безопасности. У меня-то сисек нет.

 **19:26**  
Кирихара наконец-то определился с условиями. Сказал, что поначалу хотел было поставить на кон гекокуджо, но просить о подобном на первом свидании слишком рано, поэтому, чтобы меня не торопить, он, так и быть, согласен на поцелуй.

 **19:27**  
Попросил Кирихару повторить условия пари. Кажется, у меня проблемы со слухом. По крайней мере, я очень на это надеюсь.

 **19:28**  
Кирихара повторил. Кажется, проблемы здесь все-таки не у меня.

 **19:30**  
Кирихара увлекся. Расписывает, что сделает со мной после того, как победит. Мой день был бы куда лучше, не узнай я, как глубоко он собирается засунуть язык мне в рот.

 **19:35**  
И точно было бы лучше, не узнай об этом другие. Количество людей, собравшихся у кромки корта, уже сейчас идет на десятки. Кирихаре стоит научиться понижать голос. А еще лучше – дать обет молчания. И целомудрия.

 **19:40**  
Напомнил себе, что спор для настоящего мужчины – дело чести, и что его условия нельзя так просто взять и нарушить. Попробую откупиться деньгами.

 **19:45**  
Кирихара отказался. Говорит, не в деньгах счастье. Не преминул бы восхититься столь высокими идеалами, не прикрывай они грядущее надругательство надо мной.

 **19:48**  
Сказал Кирихаре, что был о нем лучшего мнения, и что считал, будто он ценит мои теннисные техники, реакцию и скорость. Кирихара смотрит на меня с жалостью. Не совсем тот эффект, на который я рассчитывал.

 **19:50**  
Из толпы кричат, чтобы мы, наконец, начинали. Надеюсь, они имеют в виду матч.

 **19:55**  
Играем. Вся толпа, как один, поголовно болеет за Кирихару. Очевидно, надеются поприсутствовать при том, как он будет взимать свой выигрыш.  
…  
Всегда подозревал, что уличные корты – рассадник порока.

 **20:35**  
Представил, что будет, если я все-таки проиграю. Впал в шок, слил три гейма. Утешаю себя тем, что хуже быть уже не может.

 **20:40**  
Оказывается, может. Пришла команда – во главе с Атобе. Даже Шишидо притащился.  
…  
Сегодня явно не мой день.

 **20:42**  
Пытаюсь отыскать в происходящем положительную сторону. Ну, если они постоят в сторонке и временно ослепнут и оглохнут, то, может, ничего и не поймут.

 **20:48**  
Ошитари с Гакуто организовали тотализатор и теперь активно собирают ставки.  
…  
Лучше бы они и впрямь ослепли.

 **20:55**  
В порыве злости отыграл один гейм. Может быть, все еще и обойдется.

 **20:58**  
Кирихара демонизировался. С болезненной ясностью понимаю, что поражение недопустимо.

 **21:25**  
Продул со счетом 6:2. Не решаюсь поднять глаза на Атобе.

 **21:26**  
Решился – после того как Гакуто пнул меня в ногу. Атобе с Кирихарой меряются взглядами. Кажется, я что-то упускаю.

 **21:29**  
Переключился на более насущные проблемы: пытаюсь решить, как действовать, когда Кирихара будет взимать свой выигрыш. Может… Нет, все-таки не стоит. Или… Пожалуй, тоже нет. Напомнил себе, что для мужчины долг чести – это святое. Закрою глаза и буду думать о Хётэе.

 **21:32**  
Кажется, Атобе тоже думает о Хётэе. Точнее, о пострадавшем престиже команды. По-моему, поправить ничего уже нельзя – в конце концов, 6:2 это 6:2 – но, вроде бы, он все-таки что-то придумал: только что предложил Кирихаре еще один матч и еще одно пари, поставив выигранный у меня поцелуй против ужина в выкобенистом ресторане.

 **21:33**  
В душе проклюнулся крохотный росток надежды на спасение. Выдрал его недрогнувшей рукой. Ясное дело, Кирихара не согласится. Не то чтобы я ставил свои поцелуи выше хорошей еды, но у Кирихары против Атобе никаких шансов, это и дурак поймет.

 **21:36**  
Ошитари влез в беседу. Расписывает прелести совместной трапезы – интимная атмосфера, мерцание свечей, возможность незаметно держаться за руки под столом, легкая кислинка свежей клубники, придающая дополнительную прелесть поцелуям, которым будет так приятно предаваться на мягких сидениях мчащегося сквозь ночь лимузина…  
Ненавижу, когда он так делает.

 **21:40**  
Кирихара смотрит на меня – и задает уточняющие вопросы о сидениях и клубнике. Собирался было сказать ему, что он окончательно выжил из ума, если он думает, будто я позволю с собой такое проделать, но заработал тычок от Гакуто и решил попридержать язык. Сегодня я и так уже договорился.

 **21:46**  
Кирихара расхаживает по корту и бормочет что-то о первом свидании и романтической атмосфере.  
Кажется, они с Ошитари смотрели одни и те же фильмы.

 **21:52**  
Кирихара согласился. Говорит, что сделает все, чтобы этот вечер стал для меня незабываемым. Сказал ему, что он и так уже сделал для этого более чем достаточно.

 **21:55**  
Ошитари с Гакуто снова собирают ставки. Обозначил свои симпатии, поставив тысячу на Атобе. Кирихара дуется. Да господи ты боже мой…

 **22:00**  
Смотрю игру. Кажется, Атобе сегодня в ударе. Все-таки он весьма болезненно реагирует, когда кто-то пытается унизить Хетэй. Сказал об этом Ошитари. Тот смотрит на меня с жалостью. Да сколько можно?!

 **22:45**  
Как я и думал, Кирихара Атобе не соперник. Матч закончился со счетом 6:1. А это значит, что право на мой поцелуй переходит к Атобе. Какое облегчение. То есть, не думаю, что он когда-нибудь его потребует.

 **22:50**  
Кирихара говорит, что не отступится, и на следующей неделе снова приедет в Токио.  
…  
По-моему, он хочет меня деморализовать.

 **22:52**  
Атобе советует Кирихаре оставаться в Йокогаме и сосредоточиться на учебе, поскольку я не свободен. И ведь даже не соврал – со всей этой учебой, теннисом и тренировками я и впрямь весьма занят – но сомневаюсь, что Кирихару это убедит.

 **22:55**  
Кирихара насупился и сообщил, что все равно не сдастся. Ну, как я и думал.

 **23:00**  
Атобе говорит, что отвезет меня домой. Похоже, мягких сидений лимузина мне сегодня все-таки не избежать. Наверное, будут воспитывать.

 **23:05**  
Вместо нотаций Атобе читает мне ликбез о средней школе Риккай. Не про теннис – но все равно познавательно. А я еще считал рассадником порока уличные корты…  
Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что Ошитари в Риккае отлично бы прижился.

 **23:15**  
Атобе говорит, что теперь, когда мы наконец достигли взаимопонимания, осталось только расплатиться с долгами, и эта неприятная тема будет закрыта. Недоумеваю. Что такого я могу быть ему должен? Денег, вроде бы, не занимал и… О.

 **23:17**  
Спросил Атобе, не хочет ли он сказать, что…

 **23:17:30**  
Он хочет.

 **23:18**  
Впал в шок.  
Пытаюсь понять, чем Атобе лучше Кирихары. В памяти сразу всплыли душевые. Атобе в полотенце и без: плечи, поясница, пресс, колени и…

 **23:22**  
…  
В худшее время мой боевой дух еще не просыпался.

 **23:23**  
Конечно, если это он.

 **23:24**  
Кажется, я начинаю понимать намеки Ошитари. Особенно тот, про тычинки.

 **23:25**  
Атобе наклонился ближе. Наверное, увидел, что отдавать долг я так просто не собираюсь, и решил взыскать его сам. Не понимаю, как он может так…

 **23:26**  
…

 **23:28**  
Мм-м… И так…

 **23:32**  
И вот та-ак…

 **23:38**  
А это вообще должно быть незаконно…

 **23:45**  
Мм-м…

 **23:52**  
Атобе говорит, что техника, которую он только что мне продемонстрировал, называется «Лоэнгрин», и обещает в скором будущем познакомить меня со всем разнообразием Вагнера, включая пятиактовую оперу «Риэнци». То есть, он имел в виду?... О.

 **00:00**  
Сказал ему, что, в целом, я не слишком увлекаюсь классикой, но Вагнер уже стал моим любимым композитором.


End file.
